


Change of Elites

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slavery AU, allusions to rape, mentions of the sibilings, though the slavery isn't anything huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen always swore to never join the Elder Elites. But after college, after a blood oath with Jared, Jared's sure as hell surprised to see Jensen being initiated. What's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Elites

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for maryjo24 over on LJ for the spn_j2_xmas exchange. I hope you guys enjoy. Wasn't easy to write and the end kind of sucks but.

When he was eight years old, Jared Padalecki fell in love for the first time. When he told his Momma that, she chuckled softly and shook her head. But Jared didn't mind too much when she told him that eventually, he would fall in love with a beautiful girl, because he knew that no one was more beautiful than Jensen Ackles.

Of course, Jared never thought that his love for Jensen would ever be returned. Not only was the other boy two years older than him, but Jensen's family owned Jared's family and has done so for as long as Jared could remember.

Jared had first seen Jensen when he was running around in the mud on one of his breaks from serving Jensen's younger sister. Jensen had been returning from summer camp and at one point, Jensen had looked over to Jared, and grinned brightly. And that was when Jared had known he was in love, because, despite the fact that he was covered in mud and his mouth was catching flies, Jensen had still grinned at him.

By the time Jared was nine years old, Jensen was his best friend and his master, simply through asking the Elders for a switch in slaves.  
Jared stops suddenly at the thought of the Elders, his thoughts running rampant as he thinks about them. The Elders, also known as the Elder Elites, are in charge of keeping the peace between the slave families and the mastery families, in case of any unruliness. The Elders also, unfortunately, were cold-hearted and usually decided which slave family went where. They expect the same coldness from everyone else, and they expect the slave family to be treated like dirt.

Jared's family was lucky, if he was being honest, he thinks to himself -- lucky to have been chosen to go to the Ackles' family, hand-picked by them, which rarely occurred nowadays. Not only that, but the Ackles' family had treated the Padalecki's really well, with respect and dignity. Jared knew that not many slave families were treated that way, usually being beaten and abused and neglected. Jared knew that he was lucky, definitely, especially when Jared told Jensen about his feelings for the older boy.

He had been a nervous wreck that day, he remembers. Jensen was eighteen and getting ready to head off to college that year while Jared was sixteen and upset to see him to go. He didn't know where he got the nerve from, just that one minute they were a few feet apart and then suddenly,

_Jared had gone up to Jensen and kissed him. Jared wasn't inexperienced, not by a long shot, but when he had kissed Jensen, he knew something felt quite different then. When Jensen returned the kiss enthusiastically, well – Jared knew they would have forever._

_"I thought you would never do that," Jensen had muttered, kissing Jared lightly after every few minutes, hands around Jared's hips, fingers clenching and unclenching the fabric. Jared felt so happy in that moment, a dopey grin on his face as he kissed Jensen slowly, travelling down his neck._

_"Hate that you have to go," He had murmured, licking and biting in one spot, grinning as Jensen groaned._

_"Hate that you kissed me now of all days," Jensen murmured, thrusting before pulling Jared's head up by his hair. Jensen kisses him then, putting pressure on Jared's lower lip, making him open it._

_Jared moans, tilting his head a little before breaking the kiss._

_"A blood oath," Jensen murmurs, causing Jared's eyes to widen in surprise. A blood promise was one thing – you share your blood and make a promise, but a blood oath – a blood oath was much more serious._

_"Jensen, you can't –" Jared begins, stuttering slightly, eyes still wide. Briefly, he notices Jensen smiling and accepts a slow kiss from the older man, running his fingers through Jensen's hair._

_"I can. Blood oaths can be made between anyone, Jared. And I love you. I have for a really long time."_

_"What stopped you from—" Jared begins to ask, heart thudding in his chest. He's positive Jensen can hear it, but watches the young man for his reaction._

_"Fear. Not of your reaction, but of everyone else's." Jensen shrugs, looking away as Jared's eyes widen even more. The only reason Jensen would worry about everyone else's reaction was if Jensen wanted to bring it to the knowledge of the Elders. And a person would only do that if they wanted to marry someone below them. Not many people would do such a thing, especially since it was practically unheard of for masters to marry someone that was a slave, or hell, a slave getting married in the first place._

_"Oh." He murmurs eventually, smiling lightly when Jensen lets out a laugh. Everything feels so different, hearing Jensen laugh after knowing that Jensen loves him, wants him._

_"A blood oath, huh?" He questions, stepping backwards and looking for a knife._

_"Yeah." Jensen whispers, pulling Jared in closer and procuring a knife from behind him. Jared arches an eyebrow at that, grinning just a little before shaking a bit._

_"You uh, you know what to do?" Jared questions, nerves settling in the pit of his stomach._

_"Yeah. Kinda." Jensen replies before putting the knife down on Jared's skin and cutting it. Jared watches the blood coagulate into a line down his arm before turning to Jensen's arm, watching as his cut does the same thing._

_"With my blood and with your blood, it becomes our blood._   
_And on this blood, I swear to promise,_   
_Swear to oath,_   
_That I will return to you, Jared Padalecki._   
_And on this blood, I swear to promise,_   
_Swear to oath,_   
_That I will always love you and only you._   
_And with our blood, I promise_   
_I oath,_

_We will marry." Jensen murmurs quietly as Jared's heart thuds painfully in his chest. He takes a gulp, vowing Jensen could hear it from where he stood._

_That night, Jared and Jensen made love before Jared watched Jensen walk away from him to go off to college. Nearly six years later, Jared was twenty-two, Jensen was twenty-four and Jared hadn't seen him since the night he left._

***

"Jared, c'mon, we're going to be late," Jared's younger sister, Megan shouts from the front door. Like every year, the Padalecki's and all of the other slave families head off to see who will be joining the Elder Elite's. It always occurs four days before Christmas, which Jared never understood and there was usually four new people each year, hand-picked from different colleges around the world.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Hold your damn horses," Jared shouts, grinning slightly as he puts away his book. He rushes down the stairs of their shared apartment, lucky even then, knowing that most slave families didn't have their own places when there was no need for them.

"Ready for this?" Megan asks eventually as Jared makes his way down. Jared sighs, shrugging lightly, trying to not believe any of the rumors that have been going around. Rumors, saying that Jensen had asked to be on the Elder Elite squad, that he had changed completely. Jared didn't know what would happen if a blood oath was never solidified, and frankly, Jared didn't want to know.

[He kind of did, really. He was still extremely bitter over not having heard from Jensen ever again after that night, even when Jensen had come home for the holidays].

"Not really. But I'll manage," Jared replies once him and his sister step outside and begin following the crowds to the main square of their little village.   
The snow crunches lightly under their feet and the streamers of lights turn on as the sky darkens and the crowds pass by. Megan and him are quiet, not speaking, knowing that a new member in the Elders is never a good thing.

A few people are cheerful, excited for Christmas to arrive, but most are solemn and silent, knowing that the Elders were bringing bad things to this world. Most people wanted to move on from the slaved families, wanted to give people a chance at freedom.

The Elders were the only ones stopping that from all of that happening.

When Jared finally made it to the square, he looked around, staring at the large Christmas tree in the very center of it. It was decorated nicely, with some red and blue and green and gold lights, a golden star on top and an ornament for every wealthy family available. The Elders were standing in a circle around the tree, and like every year, the crowd stood around them, leaving a parted middle for the new Elders to join in.

Jared sighed, wanting to get this over with and go back home. Briefly, he saw one Tom Welling and scowled briefly, knowing that Tom couldn't take no for an answer, both by experience and by unfortunate happenstance.

When the music finally started to begin the proceedings, Jared sighed and tilted his head back, jolting in surprise when a very familiar person walks past him, face cold and stony. He can hear Megan muttering under her breath, but he pays no attention to it, instead, focusing on the one and only Jensen Ackles coming up alongside three other people.

"I guess the rumors were true, then." Megan whispers. Jared jumps slightly, when he hears Tom respond from behind him, and briefly wonders when the older guy managed to sneak up on him.

"Hello, Jared." Tom whispers into his ear, husky-voiced and possessive. Jared hums in response, rolling his eyes and tensing slightly, watching Jensen like a hawk. Jensen, who is tense and straight, staring at nothing and no one, cold as the ice on some of the roofs in front of the square.

"Jared?" Megan whispers and Jared shakes his head, still completely surprised. The rest of the proceedings go by quickly, with Jared not remembering much, too focused on Jensen. He's thankful that the Elder's say the proceedings are done and just as everyone's about to leave, Tom Welling speaks up.

"Excuse me, Senior Elder?" Tom begins with a grin towards Jared that raises his hackles. The senior elder, an older bald guy by the name of Eric, tilts his head towards Tom, telling him it's alright to speak.

"I would like to ask you for a marriage between myself and one Jared Padalecki," Tom finishes, still grinning. Jared's eyes widen and his heart picks up. He looks towards Megan, who is staring at him in surprise and Jared briefly groans, tilting his head back. The entire village has gone quiet, waiting in anticipation and when Eric looks towards Jared, it takes everything he has not to flinch.

"And young Padalecki? Do you agree to a proposal?"

"No." Jared says, glaring lightly at Tom, who glares right back.

"That's that then. Since a proposal needs to be a willing—"

"But sir, I've already laid with Jared. A few months back, actually." Tom grins as Jared flinches and Megan scowls.

"Because you ra—" She begins, only to be pulled back angrily by Jared.

"Don't." He growls out as Eric looks at him curiously. Briefly, Jared looks towards Jensen, disheartened to see that he's still staring ahead of him.

With a sigh, he squares off his shoulders and looks towards the Senior Elder, waiting for his judgement. All is silent for a few minutes, with the S.E looking behind him briefly, nodding towards Jensen, making Jared flinch even more so.

He knows, already, that he's going to dislike the decision made.

"Padalecki will be engaged to Welling. If someone comes forth with evidence that proves you shouldn't be, whether it be evidence of rape or otherwise, then I should change the decision," Eric states, loud enough that everyone in the square hears him, before walking onward with the new Elite's behind him.

Jared sighs, falling backwards as Megan hugs him. They're screwed.

***

When Jensen Ackles stepped foot inside of the Elder's main building, he collapsed immediately, breathing coming out as pants as Eric rushed to him. Jensen never planned on becoming an Elder Elite, but he wanted equality for all people and he knew that he would have to work on that from the inside.

Halfway through figuring out just how to do that, he met Eric, who had the same plan he had. The two became close, Eric telling Jensen of his wife and Jensen telling Eric of Jared, and the two knew that they needed an equality towards slave families and soon.

Especially with the new laws the Elders were trying to get passed.

"Jensen, Jensen, it's alright." Eric says, holding onto Jensen as he tries to calm down. He never thought that when he returned, it would be to Tom fucking Welling declaring marriage to Jared. Jensen remembered Tom from when they were younger, remembered that Tom was always staring at Jared when he thought no one was looking. Jensen hated it, and did everything he could to stop Tom from getting close to Jared.

Look how well that turned out, Jensen snorts to himself, finally calmed down enough that his breathing is regular.

"You alright?" Eric asks and Jensen nods, sitting back and clenching his fists as he thinks about Welling.

"I'm going to prove it." Jensen snarls and Eric nods in understanding.

"I didn't want to – I had to." Eric sighs, sitting completely as Jensen nods himself, also understanding.

"Yeah, I get it. But Jared's mine and Welling has another thing coming if he thinks otherwise." Jensen responds.

***

It's been a fucking month, and Jensen is still nowhere close to discrediting the Elders. He's seen Jared plenty times enough, and it hurts to see his freaking partner in so much pain but when he's outside, he knows he has to act the way an Elder acts.

It kills him, not being able to touch Jared or let him know what's going on, but if everything works out well, Jensen won't have to ask to marry Jared at all.

***

Another month goes by when Jensen literally bumps into Jared. It's purely accidental – Jensen was buying groceries for his younger sister, Mackenzie, who was four months pregnant, and wasn't paying attention.

The groceries go everywhere and Jensen is immediately on his feet, picking up what he can when he hears Jared mutter his name, causing him to look up in surprise before smiling.

"Jared. Hi." He breathes out, shuffling closer to Jared, stopping when he notices Jared is wary of him.

"I uh, I missed you." Jensen whispers, looking around in case there are any spies for the Elders. Seeing none, he relaxes, and he notices Jared frown.

"Jared, I'm still the same." Jensen whispers, looking straight into Jared's eyes, hoping Jared can see the truth in them.

"How? You joined the Elders, Jense. You let Tom become proposed to –" Jared stops here, noticing Jensen's fists clench and frowns once more.

"What's going on with you, Jensen?" He finally asks and Jensen sighs, looking around once more before pulling Jared up and dragging him to his car, groceries forgotten in the aisle they were in.

***

They're making out. They're in Jensen's car, which is nice, and making out. Jared has no idea how this started, especially since Jensen had pulled him in here to talk. Jensen had opened his mouth and Jared had opened his and then suddenly, Jensen was pulling Jared in his lap and kissing him.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared groans, thrusting, eyes blown wide when he can feel Jensen's cock straining against his pants.

"I'm in the Elders to discredit them," Jensen pants, unbuckling Jared's pants as Jared groans. "I'm also working on discrediting Tom fucking Welling, but the bastard doesn't make it easy." Jensen states, his hand on Jared's cock, moving it up and down roughly while Jared groans and falls down.

"I will marry you, Jared." Jensen groans staying still as Jared unbuckles his pants and drags them down, moaning at Jensen going commando.

"Fuck, Jensen."

"That's the plan, Jay," Jensen groans, kissing Jared thoroughly, tongue battling with his own.

"The Elders—" Jared mutters.

"I'd rather not think about them," Jensen mutters, turning Jared around and lining up with his hole, groaning as he goes in it, sliding it.

"Fuck, I missed you," Jared whimpers, head tilted back on Jensen's shoulder, Jensen laying open kisses on it.

"Missed you too, Jay," Jensen murmurs, thrusts faster than previous.

***

In the end, the Elders become discredited. Tom becomes discredited. Jared and Jensen? They live happily ever after, switching positions and usually, spending most of their time naked.

Slaves are no longer a thing and you don't need to ask to be married anymore, either.  
Things were going well in the village and their time was going well together. Tom had gone to jail for rape, not of just Jared, but numerous females and others. Most of the Elders who didn't want to change views were exiled – then again, most of them were older – and anyone willing to stayed on as a village council.

Yeah, things were especially good. Especially with Jared marrying Jensen in less than a week.


End file.
